godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (Meesmoth)
The following is a timeline of events in the canon of the Reiwa Series (Meesmoth), in the order which they occurred. Prehistoric era 4,500,000,000 B.C. * The planet Theia also located in the Solar System, collided with Earth. Theia's debris gathered around Earth to form the Moon. 4,400,000,000 B.C. * Because of repeated volcanic eruptions, and cooler climate, the first clouds formed. Water begins to cover most of the Earth's surface, also allowing life to form on these huge bodies of water. 542,000,000 B.C. * The Precambrian supereon is coming to an end, and the Cambrian explosion is beginning to take place, during which most major animal phyla appear. 300,000,000 B.C. * Earth is in the Carboniferous period. In this era, trees and other giant plants successfully colonised the land, and many different species of giant insects evolved, including the ancestors and relatives to many modern insects. 250,000,000 B.C. * The Permian–Triassic extinction event, the most severe extinction event in Earth's history, takes place, killing up to 96% of all marine species and 70% of terrestrial vertebrate species. The cause of it is still unknown, but some reptiles managed to survive, including Godzilla. 130,000,000 B.C. * The supercontinent of Pangaea has completed its tectonic plate breakup into present day continents. 65,000,000 B.C. * A large asteroid hits the Earth, causing the extinction of various lifeforms, including dinosaurs. However, some reptiles still managed to survive, including Godzilla. 30,000 B.C. * The Chauvet-Pont-d'Arc Cave, in what is now southern France, has its walls painted on by Upper Paleolithic homo sapiens, depicting a number of animals, which also includes Godzilla, and was his first official sighting to humans. Early Historic era 900 * The earliest known document found in the Philippines and mentions Manila as Tondo, was written. 1502 * Around this time, German artist Daniel Hopfer creates an artwork titled Gib Frid, depicting Godzilla. 1521 * Ferdinand Magellan discovers the Philippines, arriving at what is now the island of Cebu. 1571 * Manila was officially founded by the Spanish. * The Walled City of Intramuros was created. 1573 * The Spanish galleon trade begins. 1594 * Manila's Chinatown, or Binondo, was officially founded. It is the world's oldest Chinatown. 1607 * The San Agustin Church was built. 1611 * The University of Santo Tomas was established by Catholic Dominicans. 1615 * The Acapulco-Manila galleon trade begins. 1645 * The 1645 Luzon earthquake occurs. 1750 * The Malacañang Palace, or known as the Presidental Palace during the 21st century, was built. 1762 * The British occupation of Manila begins. 1764 * The British occupation of Manila ends per Treaty of Paris; Spanish in power again. 1776 * Presidio of San Francisco and Mission San Francisco de Asís was established by colonists from Spain. 1800s 1821 * Mexico gained independence from Spain. 1837 * Manila port opens to foreign trade. 1846 * The Mexican-American War begins. 1847 * Yerba Buena was renamed into "San Francisco". 1848 * The Mexican-American War ends. * The San Francisco territory was ceded from Mexico to the United States per Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo. * The California Gold Rush begins. 1849 * The California Gold Rush led to the rapid growth of San Francisco, becoming the largest American city on the West Coast. 1850 * The Abyssus theory, claiming that deep-water life is impossible, was proven false after various marine life was discovered in the ocean depths. * The City of San Francisco was incorporated. * San Francisco becomes part of the new U.S. State of California. * The Fort Point and Alcatraz Island both located in San Francisco, was built by the US Army. 1865 * The Manila Observatory was founded. 1869 * The Suez Canal opened, improving trade and communication between Manila and Spain. 1870 * Yerba Buena Cove has been entirely covered by reclaimed land. * Golden Gate Park was officially established. 1873 * San Francisco's first cable car service, the Clay Street Hill Railroad, begins its operation. 1892 * The Dagupan-Manila railway begins operating. It became the present-day Philippine National Railways or PNR. 1896 * The Philippine Revolution begins. 1898 * The San Francisco Ferry Building was opened to the public. * The Spanish-American War begins. * The 1898 Battle of Manila occurs. * The Philippine Revolution ends. * The Philippines declared independence from Spain in Kawit, Cavite, led by Emilio Aguinaldo. * The Malolos Constitution was written in Malolos, Bulacan. * The Spanish-American War ends. 1899 * The San Francisco City Hall was built. * The Philippine-American War begins. * The Calle Rizal road was laid out, it continues to exist as modern-day Taft Avenue. 1900s 1901 * The Philippines became part of the United States. * The City of Manila was created, merging the nearby suburbs into districts of Manila. 1902 * The Philippine-American War ends. 1905 * Daniel Burnham built an architectural plan for Manila, with some of the structures included in the plan begins construction. 1906 * On the morning of April 18, a major earthquake struck San Francisco. Most of the city were left in ruins and this one event changed San Francisco's identity forever as Los Angeles becomes the West Coast's largest city. 1913 * The Rizal Monument in Rizal Park, was built. 1914 * World War I begins. 1915 * San Francisco celebrated its rebirth from the 1906 quake at the Panama-Pacific International Exposition. * San Francisco City Hall was rebuilt, but in a different location and design. 1918 * World War I ends. 1926 * The Legislative Building was inaugurated in Ermita. 1933 * The Coit Tower was built. 1934 * Alcatraz Island begins operating as a prison. 1935 * The Manila Metropolitan Theater was built. 1936 * The San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge was built. 1937 * The Golden Gate Bridge was built. 1939 * World War II begins. 1941 * The Manila City Hall was built. 1942 * The Japanese occupation of the Philippines begins. 1945 * The 1945 Battle of Manila occurs, it left Manila in complete ruins and erased much of the city's identity forever. * The Japanese occupation of the Philippines ends. * The United Nations Charter creating the United Nations was drafted and signed in San Francisco. * Two Japanese cities were destroyed by two atomic bombs dropped by the United States, forces Japan to surrender to prevent more destruction. This caused the awakening of some giant kaiju. 1946 * The Philippines finally gains independence from the United States on July 4. * Manila became the capital of the Republic of the Philippines. 1948 * Manila lost its title as the capital city. 1952 * The Great Smog of London occurs in London, which covered the city with very thick fog that is the worst in United Kingdom's history. Later research during the 21st century revealed it was caused by Mothra. 1954 * The Castle Bravo nuclear test occured at Bikini Atoll on March 1, awakening more giant kaiju. A fishing boat called the Daigo Fukuryū Maru was sailing nearby and was hit by the fallout, resulting in the death of the ship's radioman. 1959 * The Embarcadero Freeway is completed and opened to the public. 1962 * The onset of containerization made San Francisco's small piers obsolete, and cargo activity moved to the larger Port of Oakland across the bay. * President Diosdado Macapagal changed the date of Independence Day from July 4 to June 12, the date of Emilio Aguinaldo's declaration. 1966 * The Cultural Center of the Philippines was built. 1969 * The 555 California Street was built. 1971 * The Plaza Miranda bombing takes place in Plaza Miranda, Manila. 1972 * The Golden Gate National Recreation Area was established. * The Transamerica Pyramid was built. * The Philippines was placed under martial law. 1975 * Metropolitan Manila was formed, merging various towns of Rizal province into the metropolitan area, causing rapid development in areas such as Makati and Pasig. 1976 * Manila becomes the capital city of the Philippines once again. * Harrison Plaza, the first shopping mall in the Philippines, opens in Malate, Manila. 1981 * Sister city relationship established between Manila and San Francisco. 1983 * The assassination of Benigno Aquino, Jr. takes place at Manila International Airport. The airport is named after Aquino afterwards, as the Ninoy Aquino International Airport. 1984 * The first line of the Manila LRT system begins operating, making it the oldest metro system in Southeast Asia, earlier than Singapore's. 1986 * The 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution takes place, ending the martial law period in the Philippines. 1989 * Cecilia Perez was born. * The 1989 Loma Prieta earthquake caused destruction and loss of life throughout the Bay Area, including San Francisco. 1990 * The 1990 Luzon earthquake struck most of Luzon island, causing damages from Baguio all the way to Manila in the south. 1991 * The violent eruption of Mount Pinatubo occurs, Angeles and Olongapo left in ruins and covered by ash. * U.S. forces withdrew from the Philippines, due to the rejection of the U.S. Bases Extension Treaty. Various US military bases were then converted into lifestyle districts. 1993 * Capital punishment in the Philippines was restored following the death of Eileen Sarmienta. 1995 * Louise Ocampo was born. * The Metropolitan Manila Development Authority was founded. 1996 * Annalyn Diaz was born in Bacolod. 1997 * The 1997 Asian financial crisis occurs, also affecting the Philippine economy. However, some countries still managed to build great civil engineering projects such as the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia. * Ella dela Cruz was born. * Eileen dela Rosa was born. 1998 * Lily Pelaez was born. 1999 * Construction of Taipei 101 in Taipei, Taiwan, begins. 2000 * The world celebrates the arrival of the new millennium. * Nicole dela Cruz was born. * Kathleen Gonzales was born. * The Rizal Day bombings takes place across Metro Manila. 21st century 2001 * Nina Evangelista was born. * The September 11 attacks took place in the United States, destroying the iconic World Trade Center twin towers in New York City. * Jessica dela Fuente was born. 2002 * Christine Gonzales was born in Cebu. 2003 * Ella is seperated from her family due to financial issues. 2004 * Taipei 101 is completed and opened to the public. It became the world's tallest building until 2010. 2005 * Nicole meets Lily, and becomes her best friend. 2006 * Capital punishment was suspended in the Philippines via Republic Act No. 9346, which was signed by President Arroyo on June 24, 2006. 2009 * Typhoon Ketsana causes flooding all over Metro Manila. 2010 * The 2010 Manila hostage crisis takes place in Rizal Park. 2011 * A powerful earthquake struck Japan, and caused a tsunami that affected countries around the Pacific Ocean, including the eastern seaboard of the Philippines. 2012 * Construction of Torre de Manila begins. * Intense monsoon rains caused widespread flooding again in Metro Manila. 2013 * The 2013 Bohol earthquake struck the Visayas region, destroying many historic churches in Bohol and causing power blackouts in nearby islands of Cebu, Negros, and Leyte. * Construction of Torre de Manila suspended by the Manila city government. 2014 * Construction of Torre de Manila continued. 2015 * The Supreme Court issued a temporary restraining order suspending construction of Torre de Manila. 2017 * Supreme Court lifted the previously issued restraining order, allowing construction of Torre de Manila to continue. * Supreme Court declared Manila's curfew ordinance as unconstitutional. Crime rates increased at night. * Ella meets Nicole again. 2018 * When Monsters Rise ** Lily meets Cecilia, and became friends. ** Cecilia is killed while attempting to rescue Lily. ** Strange events occur in Mount Makiling. ** Ella exposes Lily to the public, placing her life at risk. ** Nicole and Ella starts fighting. ** Lily is taken hostage at the Manila City Hall. Nicole manages to save her. ** Jessica is killed. ** Godzilla, finally emerges from Mount Makiling, and heads toward Manila. ** Godzilla destroys Calamba. ** The Square Cube Law, was proven false after the confirmed existence of Godzilla. ** The United Nations forms the Earth Defense Force. ** Nina is killed. ** Chelsea is killed. ** Godzilla easily destroys the Defense line at Santa Rosa. ** Godzilla destroys Santa Rosa. ** Force evacuation of Metro Manila begins. ** Godzilla enters Metro Manila. ** Godzilla destroys Muntinlupa. ** Godzilla destroys Taguig. ** The Full-Metal Missiles was proven ineffective against Godzilla. ** Godzilla destroys Makati. ** The Super X was proven ineffective against Godzilla. ** Ella and Nicole fight again, Ella manages to injure Nicole. ** Lily exposes Vince's hidden secrets to the world. ** Kathleen is killed. ** Annalyn is injured. ** Godzilla attacks Manila. ** Ella is killed. ** Torre de Manila partially destroyed by Godzilla. ** Manila City Hall destroyed by Godzilla. ** Nicole rescues Lily on Jones Bridge. ** Lily is killed. ** Godzilla destroys Binondo. ** Vince is killed. ** The Maser Cannons was proven ineffective against Godzilla. ** Godzilla returns to the sea. ** Louise moves back to Bacolod. * A Mother's Heart 2019 * Torre de Manila was never rebuilt during the Rebuild Manila project. * Jones Bridge was officially renamed into Lily Pelaez Memorial Bridge. * Nicole was brutally killed. Her murder case was closed as unresolved. * Ebirah attacks New York City. * The EDF manages to kill Ebirah six hours after landfall at Long Island. * The Kaiju War begins.